


Is silence golden?

by TiradaCheo



Series: Sanders Sides Fics in English [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, HumanAU, I guess so, M/M, Soulmateau, Soulmates, bond, text on arm, unreadable writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Logan is fully satisfied with his life. He has a loving family, a loud but good friend and he is living according to his daily routine. There is only one small drawback. From birth he has words written on his forearm which are the first sentence his soulmate will say to him. It would be ideal if he was able to READ them. But does he have to?SoulmateAU ( I wanted to write "short" but... no)





	Is silence golden?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Czy milczenie jest złotem?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246832) by [TiradaCheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo). 



Logan woke up, sit on his bed, stretched and looked at the clock on the desk. It showed 6:30 am. Exactly how it should be. In half an hour it will ring, informing him that it’s already 7 and, if Logan does not want to be late for school, then he has to get up. Of course, unnecessarily. His biological clock was waking him up in the right time for a long time. That’s why he could now calmly and unhurriedly get ready for a school.

He started by changing pyjamas into his everyday outfit. When he was removing his blouse, his gaze went to his left forearm. There was a black inscription around its center. At least he knew that it’s probably inscription because it looked rather like series of randomly combined strokes and dots, in addition very fine and curved. If somebody told him that it is message in Morse code he would have believe in it. Unfortunately it wasn’t. How did he know it? Because he checked it. Morse code was more regular and recurrent. However, he was certain that black pattern was an inscription, because the appearance of it at his birth meant that he has a person related to him with their soul, his soulmate. It was a message, the first sentence said by his soulmate to him. His answer to that will create a soul-bond between them. If they will realize that these are the words. However, to make it possible, Logan should be able to READ them. Unfortunately, apparently, the everyday handwriting of his soulmate’s probably no one was able to decipher although many have been trying. This is his wonderful luck.

He shook his head and sighed, dressing up. Long sleeve of blue shirt hid his forearm. He also put on a dark tie with stripes and pants in a similar shade. He knew that the tie was an unusual addition to the school outfit for person in his age but when he did not wear it, he felt the emptiness around his neck, which was unpleasant, very annoying, and it forced him to constantly rub his neck. Useless feeling, easy to prevent. Before he took his steps to the bathroom, he put on his glasses to be able see clearly more than a meter away.

Then he was able to read anything from the papers hanging around the room. They contained various hand-written information in field of physics, chemistry, astronomy and mathematics. Handwriting was straight, beautiful and precise. Logan glanced at them, feeling proud that it was easy to read. Valuable calligraphy lessons and countless hours of exercises have paid off. Now the probability that his soulmate would not read the text of their part of the bond was very small. Thanks to that, they had any chance to recognize themselves.

When he left the bathroom, it was already 6:45am. Perfect time to make a breakfast and possibly read a book before he has to leave. Satisfied with his simple plan, he went to an empty, quiet kitchen. There was one dirty plate in the sink. His mother had left it when she was preparing herself to work in the morning. Logan washed the plate and made himself a breakfast. During that time, he managed to finish the last book he read – a historical criminal story – and choose the next one – one of science-fiction genres. Exactly at 7:30 am he was ready to leave. He locked the door and staying on the porch, he realized that his day routine is interrupted. He usually went to school by himself, in a nice silence, but now, in front of his house stood…

“Hello, glass-nerd!” - Roman waved enthusiastically. Logan sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses, approaching his… eh… his friend.

“Why are you visiting me at this time? Your place is closer to school than mine. By coming here you only have added himself more distance to go that does not seem to be profitable.”

Roman grinned.

“Well” – he started with emphasis, throwing his hand to the side instantly. – “I have to assure you, that I have my reasons to come here even if they are simple.”

Logan rolled his eyes but encouraged him to speak.

“I understand that you will share these reasons with me even if I don’t want to?” – he asked, starting a brisk march. Roman joined him.

“It’s very likely but I see that you inwardly want me to tell you about them!” – Roman immediately began to speak, not allowing for comments. – “Listen to a story that will satisfy your curiosity. My adorable, the sweetest on the whole world, wonderful the youngest sister made a brave decision to sweeten our lives and arrange for the whole family a concert at five o’clock in the morning. None of the family members could ignore her so we all had to get up and listen to it. It was incredible, although I personally think that she could use some lesson in the matter of breathing because at the end of a half-hour concert, the poor girl was beginning to be out of breath. Only thanks to that our mother managed to arrange a break. However, the emission of the voice was unearthly! It was impossible not listen to it. Well, but our little artist returned to interrupted sleep at 7 and I realize that the performance is over, I have nothing to do, but I am ready to go out. So I decided that coming for you would not be a waste of time, especially in such a beautiful weather.”

Roman was right, the weather was pretty. It was a bit cool, sunny autumn morning. The wind was responsible for the lower temperature than expected. Logan could agree that walking on such a day was good idea.

“Isn’t your youngest sister around one year old?” – he asked with furrowed eyebrows after a moment.

“Yes, she is, why are you asking?”

“So, translating from your to a normal language, the child woke up at five am and started crying, waking everybody, and when she went back to sleep, it was too late to lie down again, right?”

Roman snorted irritably.

“After skinned my speech out of all poetry, yes. This is the hidden information.”

“Perfect.” – Logan smiled, happy that he worked out so, in his opinion, overcomplicated story.

The further journey passed in silence, unless Roman began to speak. Somehow, they didn’t have any interesting topic of conversation that they could develop, so they were talking about random things. They were close to the school building when Roman was finishing talking about a new play, which he intend to put out with a theater group:

“… You will see, he will be genius in this role, believe me! Also, if tomorrow on rehearsal it turns out that the new one is talented, then maybe…”

“The new one?” – Logan interrupted him for the first time in a long time. – “I didn’t know that someone joined you recently.”

“That’s how you are listening to me!” – Roman said irritated. – “I’m sure that I told you that when…” – he stopped for a moment and thought about it. – “Oh. No. We have not talked since then. So, listen to me. In our school is a new boy, I don’t know since when, he could started only recently. He joined our group yesterday and he looks promising even if we didn’t have time to see him in audition. He took us by surprise! Nobody is showing now! From what he said, he supposedly recently moved to our neighborhood. Anyway, it seems to me that you should meet him by himself. Maybe HE is your type.” – Roman snorted, seeing his friend’s offended face as a response to his words. In the meantime they entered the school and stopped next to the students’ lockers.

“It sounds like I have no idea what kind of people are my type. I don’t want such insinuations, I am very aware of that! The fact that I do not decide to be, even for a ‘try’ with a person who isn’t my soulmate doesn’t mean that I can’t define someone’s attractiveness!”

“Ok, good, I get it, calculator professor.”

“I am not a professor and my calculator…”

“Easy, it’s just a joke.” – This time Roman rolled his eyes, raising hands in a gesture of surrender. – “You should stop taking my nicknames so literally.”

“I am trying.” – Logan adjusted his glasses, glancing sideways.

“Anyway, lessons are going to start in a moment, so I have to go. We meet after them, ok? I’ll introduce a new member to you! See ya!” – Roman turned and ran to his class. Logan sighed and followed to his own. It’s not like he did not like or hate Roman. Of course, he sometimes was getting on his nerves but he was good and, contrary to appearances, bright man. They knew quite a lot about each other, nothing surprising if you know somebody from childhood. Although then certainly no one would call their relationship as a friendship. Hating or strong disliking (no physical fights!) would be a better description. Of course, with time these feelings began to change. Especially when Logan realized that Roman’s comments in school’s discussions about required reading weren’t as nonsensical as he thought at first. They simply came from a completely different point of view, which although different, wasn’t after all worse or incorrect. The final thing that gave the chance for their friendship was that Roman liked to read poetry and, despite some problems with interpretation of more difficult texts, he respected it and played it wonderfully. Logan just couldn’t feel envy to people who liked poetry. To be honest, Logan took the first brave attempt to repair their relationship which ended as a total failure (he wanted asked Roman what he thinks about a poem they were analyzing in English classes but they started arguing about the message) but Roman probably understood his intentions because after that was only better. Now, people have problem to even imagine that they weren’t talking at all not so long ago. After all, quarr–fierce discussions were still happening to them, but it also had its charm. With such an optimistic thought Logan could started his classes.

A few hours later, he finished. Due to the fact that both of them had classes on opposite sides of the building, they didn’t see each other during lunch breaks, spending it mainly among their classmates. Now, however, Logan was standing near the library, which was close to the exit of the school. It was their standard meeting point. The boy, expecting that he will have to wait a moment, took a book out of the bag, leaned against the wall and began to read. He made sure that he is leaning against wooden board not a normal wall. Even if he only touched the paint parts with his back, he would have a cleaner on his head, complaining over his ear that nowadays the kids don’t respect walls and common property at all. Thank you very much, but no.

Strangely, he heard footsteps of his friend much earlier than he thought. He recognized Roman’s but he guessed that the other one belong to the new member of the theater group. That explained why they were approaching him without talking. Good manners required that at the first meeting the third person present a couple of people and previously everyone keep silence. Thanks to that you could get to know the name and you have time to think about the first sentence. In a world in which it had such a great significance, it was necessary to form appropriate behaviors. When the newcomers stood by Logan, he used some random flyer as a bookmark and looked up at Roman.

“Well, we are here!” – he said. – “Forgive us our delay but the new group’s guardian had caught us on the way. He had a brilliant idea and he just had to share it with us.”

Logan nodded, accepting explanation. For now, he was fully focused on his friend, so only from the corner of his eye he could see the figure standing next to him. However, as the glasses do not cover the full visibility of the eye, the figure was smudged for him.

“So, let’s get to the formalities.” – Roman cleared his throat and stepped sideways. – “Logan, I want to introduce you to Patton Murphy, the new one in our school and group. Patton, here is my friend, Logan Berry.”

Logan finally looked at the boy, and at that moment, he could surely say that with quite a good result he is CAPABLE of judging someone’s attractiveness. Person in front of him was amazingly attractive in his eyes. He wore blue T-shirt, simple brown trousers, grey sweater tied on the shoulders and grey sleeves which hid his forearms. He definitely shouldn’t exert such a captivating impression on Logan but he did. Short brown strands of hair fell into his eyes of a similar shade. He was looking at him from behind the glasses with black frames. Those eyes. These were the most mesmerizing eyes he looked at. At the beginning, they seemed brown, but when he looked closer, still being besotted, he noticed that there were glimpses of blue and green in them. Anyone who would like to portray them would have a big problem with putting this color. Especially that after a moment of staring at each other, Patton smiled and that made him look like a source of life-giving light and he had sparks in his eyes. Logan was sure that if he would check the brightness in the corridor, he would find out that area near the boy is brighter by a few units. The view only took him out his breath because he had already forgotten how to speak.

Patton opened his mouth and said his first sentence:

“Hey, we have the same glasses!” – he shouted enthusiastically pointing at his frames.

Logan just nodded because he still couldn’t gather himself. Yes, they had the same frames, which he did not notice before, busy with the processing of what he sees.

“It’s cool!”

Again, Logan could only nod but this time he managed to change his face expression. He wasn’t sure if his attempt to smile was successful because he only felt the twitch of the corner of his mouth but even that made Patton grinned at him widely. Roman luckily realized that his friend had apparently lost the ability of talking for some time so he came to the rescue. He knew that in a moment the conversation (rather lack of it) would be weird.

“Listen, Logan, you wouldn’t believe in it. Patton a few minutes ago, even if we still haven’t seen his acting skills, he has already generously agreed to help us with making decorations! And you know that we’ve never complained about excess people to work on this issue. Rather opposite.” – he turned to Patton. – “You are like an angel sent to us!”

Oh, yes, Logan would gladly agree with the definition of Patton as an angel. This word was the best to describe… Wait, one moment, what?! What is happening with him? Usually it was Roman’s field to react and think like this, would it be that is happening what he feared so much for so long? Roman’s personality started to affect him? Why now?!

Roman’s statement made boy laugh.

“I wouldn’t call myself an angel. I just love to make various things! I’m happy to help you with decorations, especially since I haven’t had a lot opportunities to do such a thing for a long time. In my previous school, the plays were rather modest and didn’t need much preparation. They often used a projector.”

Roman needed to catch his breath.

“WHAT?! How could they?! This is a DISHONOR! Don’t worry my dear, with us you will be able to work with such a flourish as you want. We never stifle the creative spirit! You will see, tomorrow we’ll start the preparations. We’ll also check what we need and we have to do. I’m sure you’ll be the best of the bests!”

Patton laughed again. He was turned to Roman but every now and then he was glancing at Logan as if he was waiting for hear him saying something. Logan didn’t notice this, he was still occupied by trying to remind himself how to use vocal chords. It was starting to worry him. The thought of whether it is possible to permanently or temporary loss of voice on someone’s view was in the back of his head.

“Thank you, it’s very nice of you!”

“Soon you will understand why I’m so sure about it. Our gratitude to you is already huge.” – Roman caught Logan’s shoulders in a strange gesture. Probably it should stressed the seriousness of his words. Words which sense has only now Logan comprehended. He frowned, finally taking his eyes off Patton and looked at his friend. At that moment, Patton’s phone rang. He quickly glanced at it.

“Oh no! It was really nice to talk with you but I have to go on a bus! See you around, Roman, Logan!” – And before someone said something, he ran down the hall to the exit.

“Our gratitude?” – Logan asked. – “Since when am I part of a theater group?”

“Em… So, you see…” – Roman glanced away and scratched his neck nervously. – “There is one small thing I want to ask you…”

“No. Not again” – Logan said firmly and went to the exit.

“But Logan!” – Roman groaned, caught up with him and continued walking.

“You know how it ended recently! I don’t have time to organize yours play. Do it by yourselves. I have never joined your group for rational reasons.” – He opened the door stronger than needed and almost shut down it at Roman. Luckily, the boy managed to catch it on time though he had some difficulties to stop it before it damage his nose. When he got out of school, he caught up with Logan again.

“It wouldn’t be like that again, I promise! Anyway, that’s not the point, May is responsible for organization, she’s really good at it.”

“Yes, she is, I know because I taught her that when I didn’t have time for anything. I had to have some help”

“It’s just about decorations!”

Logan stopped in a half-step.

“Decorations? And I? I have never thought I would hear it from you.” – He continued walking. – “You know that my artistic skills are limited only to applying equal layers of paint. What do you need my help for? Rather, you do not want me to draw anything, right?”

Roman flinched and winced at these words.

“No, I don’t want to, it would be a tragedy. I’m not going to change a play to adapt it to your skills. Even if your mouse once was really good.” – He referred to the situation when they were sitting side by side in a boring roll-call and drawing charades. Logan looked at him heavily.

“It was a dog.”

The boy ignored this comment and returned to the previous topic.

“I want to ask you to make banners.”

“Banners?” – It was intriguing.

“We need two or three large banners with the title of the play and maybe some smaller version for other use. You are the only one I know who can write so perfectly! I would like you to do them!”

“You need a readable but decorative handwriting, I guess?”

“Exactly! There are three people who can do it but in my opinion you are the best candidate!”

Logan knew that Roman isn’t stupid. Paying someone compliments that they feel that their skills are irreplaceable is one of the standard tactics to get what you want from them. Even if Logan was aware of existence of tactic that doesn’t mean it was less effective. Especially that Roman really meant what he was saying.

“Okay, I will consider it.”- By saying it, he was already sure that he’ll do it and that wouldn’t be just writing banners. He knew this group, when it comes to the point it will turn out that he is involved in production as well as a full member. Theoretically, it would be a lot easier if he was a member but that would also require from him participation in the auditions and rehearsals. He would rather avoid it. He didn’t have time to learning additional scripts, roles, that wouldn’t be useful for him in the future. He knew from Roman after theirs sessions with poetry that was a risk that someone would give him a role. Not as a main character, of course, but even a side or a background character was a problem. Especially when play was a musical.

“Great!” – Roman punched an air in a gesture of triumph. –“You won’t regret it! And Patton will be there too and from what I’ve seen, you will not complain about his presence.”

Logan cleared his throat.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh, come on! Anyone who would see you then, would easily have drawn the same conclusions as me. You like him to the point that you were lacked of words! I’ve never thought that I would see you standing like a statue and saying nothing.”

Logan didn’t mention that he just forgot how to speak.

“However, from the way Patton looked at you, this feeling is reciprocated. You will be together, I foresee it.“

“How he was looking at me? I didn’t notice anything” – Logan murmured in a low voice.

“You were rather busy absorbing the view in front of you, just like Patton.” – Roman snorted. – “If it doesn’t mean that you two are connected, I can eat my own costume. I’m pretty sure that he is your soulmate!”

“Roman, it’s very unlikely that fate chose me and him to be together.” – Logan’s heart sank slightly at that thought. – “We would rather recognize each other.”

“You think so? The only one who said anything was Patton and you have no idea what the words of your soul-bond are! When you finally say something to him, then it may turn out that I am right.”

“Only then.”

Roman scoffed.

“I don’t understand why you do not believe me.” – He looked to the right. – “Ups! I went too far. Okay, I’m turning here. See you, dear civilian!” – He turned into one of the side alleys, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts. But Logan didn’t want to think right now, so he pulled out a book.

He soon arrived home. After opening the door, he almost ran into his mother, who was preparing to leave. The woman a little shorter than him, dressed in a white suit with brown hair cut to the chin was just putting one of her shoes. She struggled to get her balance when she had to avoid the door.

“O Logan! You are back already.”

“Yes, I am. Are you going somewhere?” – He entered the house and stepped back to the wall to make a room for a woman.

“Yes, your dad again forgot his lunch to the work. Someday he will faint from hunger and I won’t be around to feed him!” – she murmured under her breath. –“Dinner is in the kitchen, you should heat up the soup because it may have cooled down already. I’ll be right back, maybe on the way here I will also go to the store. In two hours the washing machine will finish, so please, take the laundry out if it if I still won’t be here.”

“Okay, mom.” – It was obvious, that she won’t be back before the end of the program. She is going to the store? It will took some time. In the meantime, she managed to put her other shoe.

“I’m ready.” – She grabbed the container that laid on the ground. - “Goodbye, sweetheart!” – she said and left.

Logan ate a dinner, took care of laundry and then did his homework. He preferred to finish it as fast as possible. The story in his book was near a plot twist, he was sure, and he knew if he do not do his duties right now, he won’t do them at all. He just had put his pen down after writing the last answer when he heard his phone’s sound. He reached out to see who was texting to him.

From: **Roman Prince  
**_Logan! I need your help! I forgot to top up the phone card after the last call and I don’t have funds on my account. I can text only to people who are free to me and I have to tell Patton about the meeting tomorrow!!! Can you do it for me, please??? The meeting is after 7 th lesson in a class 176 or in the auditorium. The second one only if it will be empty so rather the classroom. Thank you in advance!!! His number: 070-XXX-XXX_

Logan sighed. It wasn’t the first time. Roman had a tendency to forget that he should top up his phone from time to time.

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_All right, I will send him this information._

From: **Roman Prince**  
_Cool! <3 AH! Please, save his number, you may need it in the future ; )  
Really, this situation can happen again._

Logan rolled his eyes but he added Patton’s number to his contacts. He also sent a message.

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_Hello, Patton, this is Logan Berry. We met today. Roman introduced us. He gave me your number because he asked me to tell you that tomorrow’s theater group meeting will be after 7 th lesson in a classroom 176 or in the auditorium. However, the auditorium is doubtful. At this time of year conferences and teacher meetings take place there._

He put down the phone and wanted to hide his notebooks when he received sudden answer.

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_Thaank youu! : D but why Roman couldn’t text me by himself?_

Sent as: **Logan Berry  
**_He probably got involved in the conversation and forgot about his account. Now he don’t have any funds and he couldn’t top up it and this matter is important. Anyway, this is not the first time I’m passing his messages to people._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_You are like his contact box? ; D_

Sent as: **Logan Berry  
**_You could say that._

Logan hesitated before he sent it. He wanted to explain why and from when he started passing Roman’s messages. This involved many erroneously transmitted or not transmitted information that led to many problems. He even started writing an explanation but he realized that he won’t finish it quickly and that this is not interesting for Patton. So he delated everything and ended up with one brief sentence. He thought that this is the end of their conversation but he got another text.

From: **Patton Murphy  
**_Will you be at the meeting tomorrow??? ^^_

Logan was sure he wasn’t needed tomorrow otherwise Roman would have told him. It was mainly about Patton’s audition, maybe they were going to give roles as well. From what he remembered from the morning, the group had to choose the tone in which they will present the play, which was directly related to the style of decoration. Nothing he could help. His presence doesn’t make sense. It was a waste of time. He should write that he wouldn’t come. Only that his rational part of personality didn’t have power right now because in the message he sent was:

Sent as: **Logan Berry  
**_Yes._

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Logan was heading for the stairs to get to the second floor to the room 176. For lack of better idea, he analyzed his conversation with Patton from yesterday. Boy didn’t text back when he confirmed his presence but why would he have? He got an answer, the end of the conversation. Apparently, it was indifferent for him. Or answer didn’t pleased him. It was possible, you probably do not texted back to the person you do not want to see, ‘It’s horrible that you will come, maybe you will change your mind?’ unless you want to show bad manners. Patton didn’t seem that way. Logan, brooding over this, set foot on the first step when he suddenly heard call:

“Logan! Hey! Wait!”

He turned around. Patton was running down the hall to him. The sweater followed him like a cape and Logan was surprised that it had not yet untied. The knot had to be solid. When Patton, panting, finally stopped next to him, he nodded in greeting.

“I’m so glad I finally caught up with you! I wouldn’t believe it is possible to walk so fast!”

Together they went up the stairs and Patton despite a slight shortness of breath did not stop talking:

“I saw you before, halfway down the hall but I guess you didn’t hear me then. I’m so lucky to run across you here! I have no idea where is this classroom, I’ve wanted write to Roman but I reminded myself that he rather wouldn’t write back. And then I thought about you, that you will probably know and suddenly bum! I saw you! It’s like magic!”

Logan smiled slightly listening to this. Patton grinned.

“You have wonderful smile Lo! You should smile more!”

Logan rolled his eyes and he wanted to answer but he couldn’t because Patton didn’t finish yet.

“Ah! One more thing! I want to apologize to you that yesterday I didn’t reply to your last message. I wanted, I really wanted to, but I was a bit distracted and then I totally forgot that I didn’t do that!” – he said with a perceptible guilt in his voice.

They were on the top of stairs. Logan turned into the corridor leading to the classroom and he wanted to assure Patton that he did not mind, he didn’t even expect an answer when suddenly somebody bumped into him taking his breath away.

“I’m sorry!” – The tiny and short black-haired girl who collided with him pulled back to look at him. It was May. – “Oh, Logan! Sorry, I didn’t see you, I was just going down to help…” – She looked at Patton. – “Patton!” – She cried surprised. – “Here you are! Only a moment ago Roman told us that you may not know where our class is! I wanted to help you find it, especially since it’s more like a closet and it’s easy to get lost here.”

Patton smiled and waved.

“Hello, May! You didn’t have to be in such a rush, I am with Logan. He agreed to show me where it is!”

“Logan?” – She threw him a surprised look. – “Are you going to the meeting? I thought that after the last thing, you gave up with helping us for good. I’m not surprised in it, it’s quite difficult to forget the ton of work that has been thrown at you.”

Logan tried to answer but May didn’t notice that, so he stayed silent. She just continued.

“After all, I’m glad I found you. Come!” – She grabbed their hands and carried them with herself. When they entered a small room, they were immediately separated. May released Logan and carried Patton to the guardian. Logan stood at the side of the wall so as not to disturb anyone.

“What’s up, doc? I didn’t expect you to come.” – Roman came to him.

“Me too. Yesterday Patton asked me if I would come and somehow I replied that I would so I’m here to not break a word.”

“You talked with him?!” – Roman’s voice sounded slightly squeamish than normally. – “And?”

“And what? We just texted”

“Text?” – Roman repeated disappointed. – “Not good. Logan, seriously, there is no sense of romanticism in you. If you want to go somewhere with your relationship then you should say something to him!”

“What do you mean by ‘go somewhere’? I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you should!”

“Where?” – Logan asked confused.

“It’s just a trope! But I still maintain my opinion that you two will be together. Just look, he’s looking at you right now!”

Roman nodded toward the center of the room where Patton was talking to guardian. When Logan glanced in that direction, he noticed that indeed the boy was watching them stealthily. When they looked into each other eyes by accident, Logan blushed slightly and quickly turned his gaze back to Roman.

“It doesn’t mean anything yet. Please, it just doesn’t make sense. Could you give it up?”

“No! No, when I see that you fit together!”

“Roman!” – Logan lost his patience. - “I know him for two days!”

“It’s a lot! People tend to bond even earlier.”

“If they are soulmates. I told you already, the probability that we are bonded…”

“Stop” – Roman interrupted him. Logan glared at him but he ignored it. – “If you are so convinced about it then finally say something to him. Then we’ll find out. Unless you still have tendency to lose your voice next to him?”

“If I promise it, will you leave me alone?”

“Yes”

“In that case, fine. I will try to talk to Patton in the near future. Normally.”

Roman grinned.

“Ok. Remember, I hold you to your word.”

Immediately after these words, guardian called him. He left a friend and ran to take part in the second part of the audition. In the meantime, May asked Logan about various issues related to the organization of the play. She was supposed to do it alone now, so she needed some advices.

The meeting passed very quickly. Patton was considered as a very promising beginner, although he needed more practice. For now, he got a minor side role. The rest of group also got roles. Roman of course received one of mains. In addition, they decided that the play will be presented on the basis of contrasts. Logan listened to everything that was happening, advising May in the same time. When guardian announced the end of the meeting, Logan wanted to fulfill his promise and go to talk to Patton but his target almost immediately ran out of the room as if someone was chasing him. Logan only saw him disappearing behind the door. When Roman approached him, he asked:

“Why was Patton in such a hurry?”

“From what he said, he had to go for the bus.”  
Logan nodded understandingly.

He came home with Roman and several people from the theater group but he rather didn’t talk to them, letting his thoughts wander around various topics. He didn't even notice when people split up with him and he returned to home. The sound of the text message woke up him. He was surprised that the message was from Patton.

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_Forgive me Logan that I ran out without goodbye, I had to go on a bus! I wasn’t even be able to thank you for showing me the way to the class!_

Logan smiled at the screen and moved from hall to his room, while texting back.

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_No problem, I was going there anyway. And in the end, May was a person who showed you the way._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_Maybe, but you were first! Oh! And I didn’t know that you are not a part of the group. Why did you come to the meeting then? Are you going to join?_

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_I never officially joined the group because I did not want to get a part. Often, however, I am asked by them for help in the organization although I hope that this time they will manage to do that by themselves. You asked me if I would come, so I decided to come. Roman asked me yesterday for help in creating banners for decoration._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_So, you will help with decorations too? We will be able to do them together!_

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_Not completely. We make banners at the very end when we know where and when the play will take place._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_You can always help us with other things. It will be fun!_

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_I am not so sure. I can slow you down because my skills in this area are quite limited._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_If you can’t do something I can always teach you! <3_

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_This is a very generous offer, although I do not know if Roman would be happy with it. I am afraid your effort could go to waste._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_… Why?_

Logan wasn’t sure if Patton asked why Roman would be dissatisfied or why his effort would have been wasted. Anyway, the answer in both cases was the same.

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_Roman is aware of my skills and once he tried to teach me something. Finally, I was described as: “A hopeless case with no grams of aesthetic painting skills and talent for manual work.”_

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_Not very nice._

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_Unfortunately, but this term exhaustively describes me in this matter._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_You definitely can do something! We’ll find something, you’ll see._

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_It is nice that you are so concerned about it but I assure you that there is no need. I have many other skills._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_If you say so… So, what skills?_

The conversation between them went on. Logan didn’t expect that he will ever be able to text with someone such naturally and feel like he was talking face to face. At first he tried to keep the formal tone and calmly and matter-of-factly answer questions, for example listing his skills. However, it did not take long, more or less until Patton wrote first of his puns. Which Logan didn’t understand. When he finally realized the meaning, he fell on the bed and put his face into the pillow with a loud groan. He didn’t know if he was more depressed by the level of joke or by the fact that he didn’t understand it. Involuntarily, used to talking mainly with Roman, he texted back annoyed that it was at the level of the association game, and if this is how their conversation will look like, then they should play that game like children in elementary school. Immediately after sending the message, he realized what he had done. If on the other side was Roman, complaining would went unnoticed, but, what does matter, THERE WASN’T ROMAN. He began to write an apology but he had to stop when Patton answered that he would be happy to play. Unable to withdraw from the proposition, he suggested switching to the internet chat and after that, they began to play. At the beginning, the game made some sense but eventually lost it. They had to start it several times from the beginning because they were deviating on topics that appeared inspired by used associations. Patton was another problem. He after some time, bored, instead of associations, played with words and created strange rhymes and puns. When they once again realized that instead of playing they are talking, Logan said that they should give up the game. He decided not to say that his head was starting to hurt from those puns and that ordinary conversation might be some kind of protection. It turned out that only a little. When Patton was on the flow – and association game is a really good warm-up – it was hard to stop him. Despite this, the conversation went smoothly, with time Logan even got used to or tried to ignore puns. He was impressed by the rich vocabulary of the boy. However, he felt relief and astonishment when his father called him for a dinner. He didn’t realize that the hours had passed since the beginning of the conversation. It’s good that in the meantime he managed to deal with some of the homework that did not required special focus. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what Patton’s situation was like in this issue. Feeling a bit guilty, he ended the conversation, apologizing that it is so sudden. They said goodbye to each other and wished a nice afternoon. However, Logan had the impression that when they finish their duties, they will come back to talking, today.

He wasn’t wrong. Around 10 pm Patton sent him a photo of little kittens with a question which he would like to choose. Logan replied that he is not going to adopt a cat for now and although the question was supposedly hypothetical, it led to discussions about shelters, animals and allergies when Patton admitted that he couldn’t have a cat because of that. These topics, like a snowball to avalanche led them to others. Logan fell asleep much later than he should, and for the first time in a long time he did not get up until the alarm rang. But he did not feel frustration. He felt that such a fruitful conversation on many levels with Patton was worth it. However, it shouldn’t become a habit, falling asleep so late wasn’t a healthy norm. In a thoughtless reaction, he wrote it to Patton. It didn’t surprised him that the boy answered immediately. They both had a morning classes, they shared each other’s school timetables yesterday.

Analyzing the subject of healthy sleep in the morning, they agreed that in the future they should try to limit talking, to be able to go to sleep at the normal time. None of them questioned the possibility, as if such long conversations were normal for them. And they were right. Since then there has not been a day that they wouldn’t have exchanged at least a few messages. Logan didn’t want to focus on this rather unusual situation, he was glad that they had so much fun in texting. He never thought he would find someone so interesting to talk with. He was not surprised by Patton’s completely different way of looking at the world. He got used to the fact that people rarely shares his views. Although it astonished him that Patton was not startled by his point of view. Also in some cases, they fully agreed. Logan was delighted with Patton’s intelligence, so different from his own and his whole person in general. For the first in his life, he considered if the relationship of people who are not soulmates are for sure such a bad idea. He felt, that he could be happy with Patton. Only, the sleeves on the boy’s forearms and the ‘code’ on his own constantly reminded him of the existence of bond. Sometimes he really wanted it to not exist then he could choose by himself. He wouldn’t try to see what his text of bond is. He fell into his old habit again – every evening he looked at the pattern with the hope that he might have incredible luck and finally he would be able to decipher something. He thought that maybe he would recognize the words Patton had said to him – although he wasn’t sure he remember what he said, he had some problem with thinking at that moment – but he still could only see a lot of ‘o’ and a few lines and dots in random places.

What is interesting he couldn’t denied with certainty that he is not Patton’s soulmate. He still didn’t say anything directly to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t see him and didn’t have the opportunity to say something. It just… Always something was interrupting him. In theory, they saw each other at school but there they rarely had the opportunity to talk. Generally, Patton noticed Logan and shouted from the other end of the hall. Logan never shouted anything in response; he didn’t have such a strong voice that would break through the school buzz. He preferred to write back. Besides, their only relatively regular meetings was meetings of the theater group to which Logan started to coming. He still wasn’t a member of the group but no one dared to pointed it to him. Of course, they also couldn’t talk there because Patton was busy with rehearsals and drama practice and Logan helped May. Straight away after meetings, Patton ran to the bus.

Messages were their only source of two-way conversation. Roman from time to time reminded Logan of his promise, although he remembered it perfectly. He often retorted by mentioning moments when he was going to say something but it was Roman who interrupted him. It usually closed Prince’s mouth effectively. There was a possibility to make a phone call but somehow they never even tried it. They didn’t come up with it. It didn’t seem right or convenient. Logan in addition felt that by doing this, he would destroy the little thing they shared.

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_Patton, is everything alright? You seemed to be a bit distracted on the rehearsal._

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_No… I’m ok._

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_No, you are not. If you were, you would have worded the message otherwise. What is happening?_

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_You got me there ^^’ I have just a little problematic school’s problem from history._

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_What is it?_

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_I’m supposed to write an essay but I couldn’t decide about what and now I have little time to go to the library for information and I still have no idea what to look for!_

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_Maybe you would like my assistance?_

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_Really? Would you help me? I would reeeeaaally like your help!!!  So, so, so much! <3_

Sent as: **Logan Berry**  
_I don’t see any contradictions. From what I remember, we end classes in Friday at the same time. Let’s meet tomorrow after classes in the library, I’ll help you find a topic and basic information. I hope you have a way to get back to home, right?_

From: **Patton Murphy**  
_Of course I have! :D Thank you, Logan! <3 <3 <3 You’re really saving me!_

The next day, Logan reached the library much later than he expected. It was all because he started talking to a physics teacher about Pythagorean trigonometric identity. It was so interesting that they both completely forgot about the time and they found out that it was late when the bell for the next lesson rang. Logan said goodbye to the professor and ran to the library. The only thing he could think about was that he was late and that Patton is probably sitting alone and searching, even if still doesn’t know what. Logan’s delay wasted his time and he didn’t have much of it. From what he said, his buses were quite rare, despite the fact that he didn’t live so far. It was just hard to get there.

When Logan didn’t saw anyone in front of the library, he went inside. He quickly noticed Patton who was sitting in the corner with few book on the table and scattered notes everywhere. He leaned his head on his hand, staring at the text. One of the grey sleeves rolled off his forearm slightly, revealing a piece of black swirl probably coming from the text of the bond.

Logan came quietly to him and wanted to say hello but suddenly he was at a loss for words. He noticed Patton’s notes. They looked almost identical to what Logan had on his hand. The handwriting was equally illegible, small and crocked. However, the paper in front of Patton on which were his name, surname and several crossed lines of text was written legibly. Suddenly Patton took one of the unreadable notes and began to read it. It took aback Logan even more. Nobody could read it! No matter if it was his handwriting or not, how he was able to read it? Every of Logan’s thoughts flew out of his mind except the question: ‘How?’. It didn’t last long because a new thought appeared. If Patton was able to read it, it was likely that he could also read what Logan had on his forearm. The text of his bond. Reveal a secret that tormented him for years!

Meanwhile Patton looked up from his notes and saw Logan. He smiled widely and patted the chair next to him.

“Hey, Logan! You came! I’m glad that you agreed to help me, I still have a terrible problem with a choice, but it looks like I limited the number of topics that interest me to a few as you advised me. I didn’t know that…” – At that moment Logan stopped Patton with a gesture. Boy tilted his head in a silent question. Logan leaned over the table, took one of the notes and put them in front of Patton, pointing at the handwriting. Finally, he said:

“Patton, I’ve just noticed that you were reading these specific notes, at least that’s how it looked like, so I would like to ask if you would be able to read this text of bond even though I, am not able to do it?” – While talking Logan removed his sleeve from forearm and showed Patton the text of his bond. Patton didn’t even look at it, he was staring at him shocked. A moment passed between them in this position until Logan finally decided to sit on the chair.

“Patton?” – he asked. He didn’t get an answer. – “Are you alright? If you feel uncomfortable because of my request then I heartily apologize to you. Simply, this secret is tormenting me from my birth and I had hope that you are able to help me with this. If you can’t read it then nothing has happened, I will just…” – Logan wanted to cover his forearm but Patton quickly stopped him and shouted practically at the entire library:

“NO!” – Annoyed grunt of the librarian embarrassed him a little so he lowered his voice. – “I can! I can read these words.”

“Really?!” – This time Logan got a warning in a form of a grunt. He immediately calmed down. – “So, what is written here?”

Patton looked at his forearm, at him, and turned his eyes away, blushing at the same time.

“It is…” – he murmured something unintelligible. Logan frowned.

“Excuse me, would you like to repeat? I didn’t hear you.”

Patton gulped, looked into his eyes and grinned incredibly wide, biting his lip lightly.

“The text says: ‘Hey, we have the same glasses!’” – he said, trying to keep his voice low and twitching his leg in excitement.

“Really?” – Logan looked at the text. Never in his life he would say that these symbols mean it. He didn’t even know how the letters differs from each other. – “I’m wondering how you were able to read it. I was trying to do it for so many years and I couldn’t. I even began to study cryptology but it still didn’t make any sense.”

“Logan?” – There was hesitation and slight disappointment in Patton’s voice. – “You don’t remember these words?”

“When you mentioned it, I have a feeling that I have heard them somewhere.” – He thought about it for a moment but quickly came up with an answer. He snapped his fingers as he remembered. – “I know! You said them when we first met!” – He was so content that he remembered, that he didn’t realize the implication of this statement.

“Exactly.” – Patton was grinning like crazy. – “Do you know what does it mean?”

As Logan thought about something completely different and enjoyed solved puzzle, Patton confused him totally by the question. He looked at him with a blank stare. Boy noticed his dismay. He covered his mouth, blushed furiously and started to giggle softly. Or squalling from happiness, it was hard to say.

“It means…” – he began, pausing to catch his breath. – “That we are soulmates, Logan.” – he said quickly and covered his mouth again to muffle his voice because he was squealing with happiness.

Logan shouted down. It’s impossible for Patton to be his soulmate, he already discussed that with Roman. They should recognized each other earlier, after all, Patton was the only person with whom he had contact all the time without any breaks. He talked with him so much, more than ever in his life with anyone. That should be a clue that they are destinate to be together? And what was Patton’s text bond? Logan stood up, still struggling to process the information and said to the overjoyed boy:

“I think we should go out and talk about it on the hall, where we don’t have to keep silence.”

Patton nodded, stood up quickly, grabbed Logan’s hand and hurried with him to the door. Logan barely kept up but eventually they stopped outside the library.

“This is awesome, Logan!” – shouted Patton. – “I knew that we are somehow connected, I was sure! I’ve never met before somebody who would make such a electrifying impression on me from the first sight but you, you are like that all the time! I’m so happy! I was waiting for so long, I’ve started to losing hope that it’s you but…

“Wait a moment” – Logan interrupted him by raising his hand and he touched his own temple by the other one. – “I have a problem with absorbing these information.”

Patton’s face fell a little.

“Em… What that mean?” – he asked hesitantly. – “Are you not happy…?” – he added trying to not sound distress. He almost did it. He needed more acting lessons. If he eliminated that immensity sorrow from his eyes then acting would definitely be more effective. Logan caught himself on staring in Patton’s eyes and thinking about theatrical techniques instead of answering. He shook his head to shake that off. Of course, it wasn’t one of his most intelligent ideas because judging by Patton’s shattered expression, shaking was taken as an answer to a question. He have to do something now, quick!

“No!” – It was even worse. Okay, let’s not make him cry. Or just try. This is his luck; he made his own soulmate cry during recognizing and that wasn’t happy tears. His words began to tangle in panic. – “I mean, yes! Calm down, I have, I want to, I mean, I wanted to say that…” – he stopped with frustrated sigh and took a deep breath. Fortunately, his struggling calmed Patton a little. He was looking at him uncertainly, as if he didn’t know what to think. Logan cleared his throat and began to talk, now calmly: - “I want to tell you that I AM glad but I’m more surprised that fate really bond us. Already a big surprise for me was that you were able to read my text of bond, I didn’t expect that also I didn’t expect to meet my soulmate now. Or rather realize who my soulmate is. If you don’t mind my question, what is your text of bond?”

Patton breathed a sigh of relief.

“You know… You stressed me.” – he added. It wasn’t necessary, Logan noticed. He also stressed himself.

“Please, forgive me, I didn’t intend to lead you to such a state.”

“I know, I feel better now.” – Patton smiled. – “And you asked me about my text of bond. Just look!” – He removed the sleeves from both arms revealing that half of his left forearm is covered by Logan’s big neat writing: ‘ _Patton, I’ve just noticed that you were reading these specific notes, at least that’s how it looked like, so I would like to ask if you would be able to read this text of bond even though I, am not able to do it?’_ \- “When my parents saw it first time they considered this as a very strange first sentence. I always thought that this is really interesting and I was looking forward to the situation when I hear them and who will say it!”

“Ah, I see” – Logan nodded. – “I suspect that I would also think about it if I could read my own text.”

“Oh!” – Patton shifted uncomfortably. – “I’m really sorry, I’ve never thought that writing I’m using to quick notes will appear on your arm. I was sure that it will be the most readable, the best one. Yours looks like.”

“Based on my research I did with a group of people who met their soulmates I found out that the text appears in writing you are using frequently. At least nowadays, I couldn’t find reliable information about soulmates when most of people were illiterates. This is obvious that soulmate’s bond had to manifest differently.”

“I never thought about it!”

“Most of people don’t. I would be also one of them if I was able to recognize that symbols on my forearm means something.”

“Now you know!”

“Supposedly.”

After this comment, they fell silent, looking at each other. Patton seemed to be much calmer that usual but still full of energy and Logan had already figured out the whole situation so he wasn’t so confused. He broke the pleasant silence:

“So… what now?”

Patton cocked his head in confusion.

“What do you mean by ‘what’?”

“Do you know how to finish making a soul-bond? **_I_** have no idea, I’ve always been more interested in what is going on before.”

“Didn’t we are soul-bonded already?” – Patton was surprised. – “I thought it was enough to recognize soulmate.”

“Here’s the issue, I heard that it’s not. Recognition by text of bond starts a process to make a stable soul-bond but we have to finish by ourselves. I just don’t know how.” – Logan rubbed his neck looking sideways. He spotted a clock on the hall’s wall. – “Although we may as well go back to the library and find the information you need. We wasted a lot of time; it seems to me that…”

“You think that I AM NOW able to focus on books and studying?!” – Patton grabbed his nude forearm and touched the text of bond. Logan winced and hissed in pain because he felt like somebody pricked him with a lot of pins, right in the places of the text. Boy immediately let him go with worried expression.

“Logan? Are you alright? Did I grabbed you too hard? I’m sorry!”

“I’m okay, Patton” – he said looking at his arm. As soon as Patton released him all the pain disappeared, leaving an unpleasant feeling of coolness. Thanks to that, he probably came up with a solution to their problem. He looked seriously into Patton’s eyes. – “I have a feeling that you just discovered something very important.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Can you show me your left arm? If my theory is right, we will know soon how to finish the process.”

Patton met his request without hesitation, even with a certain amount of excitement. Logan was more uncertain. He didn’t want to cause his soulmate pain, even by accident. Carefully, ready to back away in a second, he touched swirl on Patton’s forearm. He felt nice warmth that had nothing to do with the body temperature of the boy. Patton furrowed eyebrows and Logan took a step back immediately.

“What did you feel?” – he asked nervous.

“How would you poke me with a pin. I should felt that?”

Logan ignored his question. He came up with an idea, which was the worst or the best action in their situation.

“Listen me, please, and tell me what you think about it” – he began. Patton nodded, focused. – “When you grabbed me I felt like you pricked me with a thousand pins but when I touched you I felt only warmth. I think we should touched each other's texts at the same time, to finish creating a soul-bond.”

Patton thought about it for a moment.

“I think you are right.”

“In that case” – Logan took a deep breath and reached out his hand. – “Do you want to try?”

He was terribly afraid that Patton would refuse. In the end, what he came up was only a theory that may turn out to be wrong which can lead to painful consequences. In the same time, he was sure that he is right. He didn’t know why, just his theory was logical. This, however, didn’t mean that Patton would agree. He could make fun of him – fine, unlikely. But he could just not agree. Logan didn’t think that in the time of their short acquaintance he had obtained such a large amounts of trust as were required at this time. He quickly convinced himself that Patton wouldn’t agree.

Patton didn’t say anything, just grabbed his arm.

It was like an electrical short. Logan could have sworn he heard click. After that, he left warmth in the chest and took an unwavering conviction that he is not alone. No matter what will bother him and he will need, he is not alone anymore. Not that he felt abandoned before but he certainly didn’t have the feeling of the other person’s constant presence and the fact that no matter what, they will support him.

He let go of Patton and looked at his shining with joy eyes.

“I guess… Our soul-bond is finished.” – he said quietly.

“Yes!” – Patton jumped in place and threw himself on his neck, hugging him tightly. Logan didn’t expect that so he just stood in one place, no move. – “We are not alone anymore, Love-gan!”

“Ekhem, yes.” – Logan blushed and patted Patton’s head awkwardly. – “Now we really should get back to the library and finish your work.”

Patton didn’t let him go for a moment, but finally, muttering dissatisfied, he released him. Holding hands, they went back to the library.

* * *

“I told you so!” – Roman pointed a spoon at them.

“Yes, you told me, Roman. You are repeat it for the fifth time.” – Logan leaned his head on the giggling Patton’s shoulder. They were in shopping mall, in ice cream shop. It was Logan’s idea to invite Roman and tell him about their relationship. In the end, he supported them all the time. Now Logan regretted his decision.

“It doesn’t change the fact that I was right!” – Roman slammed his fist on the table, making everything shook. – “I should hire myself as a matchmaker! Of course, only in case if I did not get an acting career.” – He was gesturing with a spoon so gustily, that it was miracle he didn't throw it at the other end of the building.

“Yes, yes” – Logan sighed, repeating it once again. He was suffering the most here. Patton had a lot of fun listening their exchange and eating colorful ice cream.

“I knew from the beginning that you are like two halves of the same apple, I saw it in your eyes! It wasn’t the first time I had to deal with a pair of clueless soulmates. Although I was somewhat surprised by yours texts of bond.”

 “Can you stop finally? You are repeating yourself. I agreed with you and you were practically the first person we informed that we are together. Can we finish this topic?” – Logan asked imploringly.

“Nope!” – Roman stuck out his tongue and ate spoonful his strawberry ice cream. Logan groaned. Patton still chuckling stroked his head and pecked him on the cheek. Logan sit straight and stared at him taken aback. Patton smiled innocently, shrugged and focused on ice cream. Logan looked at Roman who was smiling with superiority and satisfaction. Logan finally broke. He grabbed his dirty spoon and threw it at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me about any errors in this work, I want to correct them!  
> Especially when english is not my native language...


End file.
